Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted Boarders. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 10:14 PM (EST), March 3, 2016. (Also 7:19 PM EST, March 14, 2016.) Crossovers * "Alien Companion" - Not rated, should really be M - Alien franchise x other random continua x World 1?? - 02 Aug, 2014 - NSFW, NSFB - Link leads to a spork. ** Lessee here. Terrible slash, godawful pacing, some soapboxing, and incomprehensible invocations of the letter 'm'.... Not really sure where to put this since it's basically Xenomorphs in 21st-century New York, but there's also a bunch of crossover cameos (cameo crossovers?) with random games the author finds appealing. I could see an Intel mission being required just to figure out what to ''do with it.'' * "Chat Noir Gives Shrek a Blowjob" - Not rated, but probably rated E - Miraculous Ladybug x Shrek - NSFW/NSFB - April 25, 2016 ** Ples give kidos i have childrem to feed ** To quote SkarmorySilver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SEND IT TO WHATTHE!!! SEND IT THERE RIGHT NOW!!! ** Mattman's Notes: We '''really '''need a division or department dedicated to Shrek!Squickfics. * "Crazy, Cold, Forbidden Love" - T-rated - The Lord of the Rings x Frozen x Rise of the Guardians x a whole lot of other animated movie continua. Returned from Claimed on May 27, 2016. ** In the realms of Middle Earth, a war between the elves is beginning. Elsa, a princess of Lorien, meets the Wood elf scout Jack, a white haired elf who loves her. With both of their nations at war and Elsa betrothed, how will things turn out? Will this affair continue and succeed? Or will Jack and Elsa endanger everyone they love in the process? LOTR fic. DISCONTINUED ** Eleanor_Denman's notes: A cluster of nonsense in a universe in which its laws and physics were already established decades ago. Featuring Elsa from "Frozen" as an Elven princess with ice powers from Lothlórien whose sister is in Rivendell and her parents are... Wait, divorced because the mother's in Imladris? Weird. And she's engaged to a lustful Elf(?) named Hans who tried to rape her. Did I forget to mention that this is a Jelsa fanfic? Because Jack Frost from Mirkwood is a Silvan Elf who has ice powers as well. And too stupid for an Elf. * "Dora Explores Silent Hill" - M-rated - Silent Hill ''x ''Dora the Explorer - Intelligence Report - NSFW/NSFB. (Reestablished March 14, 2016.) ** Dora explores Silent Hill, when all of a sudden she is on the run from a very sexual predator. Will Dora escape? or will Pyramid find her? ** SkarmorySilver's notes: You hear that? That's the sound of me vomiting across the Atlantic. * "Perry and Victora meet Victor and Anita" - K rated - Phineas and Ferb x The Secret Show. December 23, 2014. ** When Doofenshmirtz teams up With Doctor Doctor U.Z.Z, and Perry and Victoria are forced to team up. But Monogram hasn't told them that they are animals. How will Victor and Anita react? An will the job get done? * "Persona RWBY: Spring of Renewal" - T rated - Persona x RWBY. March 30, 2016. ** After the Events of Persona 4, Yu Narukami and the rest of the Investigation Team attends a prestigious Academy under a Culture Exchange Program, where a new threat looms, foes of old returns and new allies to fight with. Will they all get to the bottom of this? P4 normal ending and Alternate Universe (AU) whereas some Persona Users are Faunus. Specific pairings in mind... ** It could be an AU, but I think that how the author mixed up Japan and Remnant would warrant an explanation, something that he acknowledged himself in later chapters. The formatting can be really horrid, with obnoxious musical titles and lyrics underlined in the narration and some tense shifts. First original Persona is based upon a video game character, because who cares about mythology? The author is also asking for advice for things he should have prepared before the writing, like potential Arcanas for RWBY characters. What a waste. * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. ** Why yes; it ''is as bad as it sounds. Subpar SPaG, and character derailment everywhere. Yikes.'' * "Tangled" - M rated - Supernatural x Junior. Dec 23, 2016. ** After a curse and a night of sex with his brother Dean falls pregnant. Only Sam doesn't remember that night or the curse. currently being re-written. chapters 1-18 rewritten, beta'd. Chapter seven and sixteen is new. mpreg ** Wincest and MPreg, both poorly justified; logic with holes you could drive a truck through; godawful SPaG, especially after the beta'd chapters; angsty!stereotypical-pregnant-woman!Dean and everybody else OOC, too. * "ThanQ" - M rated - The Lord of the Rings x Star Trek: The Next Generation. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** Q has a favor to repay, a favor that lands Picard and his crew in Middle-Earth with a guide they aren't sure they can trust. Will any of them survive Q's gratitude? Rated M to be safe. Most is teen-appropriate, but the last few chapters do get rather dark. ** Translation: Sue helps Q in the episode where he loses his powers, upstaging Data in the process. His favor is to send Sue and the ''Star Trek characters to Middle-earth as the Fellowship. There is no catch, they just have to follow the plot of Lord of the Rings, and as Sue is a fan (and, conveniently, the only one who knows the canon) she's dragging them around. Decent writing, but plotholes a mile wide and rampant OOC on the parts of Picard, Guinan, and Q.'' * "Topaz Space Vampire Monkeys From Space" - T rated - Twilight x Godzilla x Kingdom Hearts x every random canon the author could think of. June 23, 2015. ** its teh best evar ** Yes, the author is obviously a troll, but let's not dwell on that. At the beginning they're talking about sacrificing babies, then Godzilla appears out of no where when suddenly ''BAM Sora fighting something. It's a mess and just needs to be taken care of.'' ** Some more advice, make sure you are adaptable. There are so many unexplained crossovers in here the author might as well have been reimagining The Ultimate Showdown. Just... be prepared for absolutely nothing to make sense. Anime and Manga Black Butler * "Blackest of Nights" - T rated. September 5, 2016. ** A story of how the young streetrat Taro Redgrave came to meet Ciel Phantomhive... * "I love you" - T rated. December 6, 2014. ** 'But it's too late. I've lost you forever, along with my heart. I should have told you the first day you confessed to me, how I felt.' Better than summary. Three chapters and now complete, enjoy, and warning, you may want tissues for the first two chapters ;) ** eatpraylove's note: ...I'm so confused. The punctuation is wonky, the timeline's nonexistent, and who's the author shipping Ciel with? (Based on her other stories, probably Sebastian, but still.) Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * "Chlorine Grown Roses" - T rated. January 20, 2017. ** Azusa tachibana had everything...until her parents got murdered. One day she gets a letter from her long lost cousin Makoto...and her life changes... Will it be for the better or the worse? Special thanks to akitommichan for spellcheck! NO MEAN REVEIWS! Rated T for cussing! ** Behold, the My Immortal of the ''Free! fandom.'' Hetalia * "The Beginnings of love" - M rated, but nowhere near that. December 8, 2014. ** Kiku Honda or as Japan as he was known to you that night Belarus dragged you to the world conference to get to Russia captures your heart. Love sprouts and in more ways than one. Rated M for later chapters. Reader X Japan ** Holy Roman Empire, this story is stupid. The plot setup is stupid, the lack of punctuation is stupid, Belarus and Japan ''at least ''are OOC (seriously, a restraining order scaring Belarus away from Russia?), and...just ugh. At least it's only one chapter. '' ''Monster Musume * "Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls" - M rated, Bleepfic. NSFW/NSFB. Returned from Claimed 1 Dec, 2015. ** Kurusu Kimihito finds that sex isn't the ONLY thing his Liminal tenants crave... crackish ** Voyd's notes: That... just about sums it up. Half-assed explanation/justification for hard vore (which my IRL best friend describes as something that "nobody SHOULD be into"), and it descends into outright fetishized torture. ARGH MY BRAIN! Naruto * "My lover, the spy" - M rated - probably NSFW, definitely NSFB. January 29, 2015. ** Sometimes we keep secretes to keep the people we love safe but sometime you do it because your scared of them."Sakura honey can you phone back I am in the middle of something"he said whiles he shoots the guy in the head "Gaara don't you think about cutting me off your going to my mother for lunch and why is there banging noises are you cheating on me mister" he cringed at her tone ** eatpraylove's note: Oh gods. I...I don't...everything about this is wrong, ''wrong, wrong! '' * "Naruto Veangance Revelaitons" - M rated - EXTREMELY NSFW and NSFB. (Reestablished March 14, 2016.) ** This may be a trollfic, but the author did WAY too good of a job making it bad. A jerkass Gary Stu, disgustingly sexual, extreme OOCness, and complete and utter obliteration of the English language. Ouch. Pretty Cure * "Precure Meet The Dream Traveler" - no rating. October 14, 2016. ** This story take place after episode 3. Yup, this is his story. Do you like the retelling story of Suite PreCure? It will be awesome if Blaze allied with the Suite PreCure. Now if you all wondered, how does Siren/Ellen know about Blaze and who is Blaze's sister? Well, I won't tell you yet. Of course I don't own anything, except my OC and my fanfic. ** As its TVTropes page states, this fic is noted for its plagiarism (of the original series, video games, roleplays, and other fanfics), underage relationships, hostile author and overly-violent Gary Stus. '''WARNING': Author IS extremely hostile and can't take criticism and may end up flaming those who take on this fic.'' Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Jaden's Big Sister" - T rated. Returned from Claimed January 31st, 2015. ** Jaden has made it to duel academy, joining his older sister Aryanna, will thing run smoothly between them, or will things take a turn for the worst? Reviews are appreciated but please, no flaming, helpful reviews only. ** Jaden's suddenly got an uncanonical, plothole-inducing big sister. There are other OCs, whose cards are stupid invented ones, that sister uses cards not released at the time of the series, and the SPaG is rather bad. This fic also copypastes (and butchers) entire duels from the anime. Ugh. Comics Garfield * "The Adventures of Garfield and Rapunzel" - K rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** A pretty Siamese cat sneaks into Garfield's house to steal food. When he catches her at it, she convinces him to accompany her on her quest to right the injustices of the world. Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "Daughter of the Captain" - K+ rated. November 10, 2016. ** Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out. ** Obvious Sue is obvious. * "My Name is Classified" - T rated. January 29, 2015. ** When I was five years old, I met the Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident. I was five, I was taught how to shoot a fully automated weapon. Half a decade into my life, I enjoyed seeing a life end at my hand. I was five years old when I figured out that I was a mutant. The Land Before Time * "Land Before Time Retold" - T rated. October 14, 2016. **What would happen if a human met Littlefoot and his gang and was with them from the start? Aylene, a fourteen year old human girl, receives from her grandmother a stone that seems to be ordinary. However, it's true power soon sends her on an adventure of a life time. She joins Littlefoot and his friends as they journey to the Great Valley. ** Currently has 5 sequels covering the rest of the movies. Tangled * "Men of Constant Sorrow" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Flynn and Eugene hate one another. ** And then they 'love' one another--in the worst possible sense of the word. ''How? Just. How?'' Literature Harry Potter * "Tormentor" - M rated. Returned from the claimed list, 03 October 2016. ** Post OoTP. Harry decides to leave the Dursley's home. His world will soon be shattered as he uncovers realities concerning the link he has with Voldemort. Independent!Dark Heir!Dementor!Powerful!Harry. Not the usual type ** Every bit as bad as the description. Harry gets kissed by a Dementor, except it doesn't work and he gets Sue-per powahs for whatever reason. The fic's SPaG isn't exactly stellar, either. The Hobbit * "Of Half-Bloods and Courtings" and its sequel - T rated; M rated. Returned from Claimed January 15, 2015. ** Bilbo has been sort of rejected by Thorin's supposed life long friend for the courtings and it is up to a half-blood to get Thorin and Bilbo back together before it is too late. Eventually Bagginshield and OC and Nori. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! ONLY MY OC I OWN! Rating changed to T for cursing later on. ** Warning: horrible smut and Bagginshield mpreg (and fainting Thorin) in the sequel. Thorin has a fiancée with a name like a Pokémon. Flaming Sue (literally). Gets plus points for snogging Nori instead of the Line of Durin, but that's it. *hiss* The Lord of the Rings * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Reported November 4, 2014. ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "How to Thank You//Legolas Story" - not rated, hopefully K or T. Returned from Claimed February 2, 2015. ** And then, he came down the aisle, and I saw him. Tall and lean, he wore a silver tunic and white tights. He was exactly the way I last saw him, solemn and graceful. His golden hair shone as it fell flawlessly down his back to his waist, and his eyes seemed to shine like diamonds. I tried to look as composed as I could when he walked past. And when he did, he turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, and his eyes lit up, his lips curled upwards in a smile which melted my heart in an instant. I dropped my gaze to my hands and waited until I heard Legolas's feet stop until I finally looked up again. ** DawnFire's note: As the summary and title tell you, it's a Legomance. It's also from the Circle. It features a Sue named Lauriel in the Third Age, who's Arwen's sister (younger by two years) but not the twins'--they don't seem to exist. Just after her mother, Lady Celebrain's, death, this ten-year-old Elfling runs off, meets Legolas (unnamed at the time but said to look around her age), nearly drowns, and is saved by said unnamed Elfling. Being Elflings, Legolas of course teaches Lauriel-of-the-Quenya-name to shoot an arrow, because of course Thranduil gave his son a bow for his last Name Day. What's infant/toddler!Legolas doing near Rivendell, you ask? He's shooting at trees because plothole. And so the story continues with the entire War of the Ring skipped over in favor of going straight to the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. And, er, the coronation of Legolas, as his father is, um, stepping down from the throne. I'm not sure I could make this nonsense up if I tried, it's hilarious. And I'll just leave you with the mental image of Thranduil and Elrond translating their Sindarin and Quenya greetings to each other in parentheses...and Lauriel using modern swear words in her head... * "The mistakes we made" - T rated - Intelligence Report. (Reestablished March 3, 2016.) **On the brink of a war, a daughter of Elrond returns home. The ring has been found and the council of Elrond must make a decision. Follow her as she makes her own mistakes and observe the fate of an elleth that tried to change the world. * "The Royalmaiden's Journey" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. Returned from Claimed May 6, 2016 ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. ** Real gem, this one. Two Sues, no description, random everything, go after Haldir and Legolas respectively. Lots of Hobbit-hugging, very bad case of Bubbly!Sues with mindsets of immature teenagers. Characters remind of cardboard. Too many immature pranks to count. Generally confusing. Short paragraphs and chapters, 18 chapters, complete boredom. Tamora Pierce * "The Avatar" - M rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers. * "I Mustn't Love You" - M rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon. The Thief/Queen's Thief series * "The Thief: A Different Story" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Based on The Thief by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? Warriors * Night & Dawn - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 23 January, 2016. ** Three She-cats, Nightkit, Dawnkit and Moonpaw are born into ThunderClan destined to guide the Clan through its darkest times into the light. This is their story. Television Adventure Time (with Finn and Jake) * "Epic Adventure Time" - K+ rated. February 26, 2015. ** An epic adventure involving both Finn/Jake and Fionna/Cake versions of Adventure Time. A girl named Angel inherits a magical bracelet from her mother, and gains the ability to cast spells and travel between the real world, Finn and Jake's world, and the Ice King's imagined world, A.K.A Fionna and Cake's world, eventually saving all 3 with the help of her beloved friends. Avatar: The Last Airbender * "How I Became Yours: Rise of the Agni Army" - no rating. October 18, 2016. **The comic starts off much as the first one did with a dream sequence flashback. In this, it shows an attack on the fire nation from the perspective of Lilith, Zuko and Katara's daughter. She wakes and after a short argument with her brother, Kuzon, they both leave to train. While training, they both experience flashbacks about the their time at the water tribe immediately following the attack. Once this ends, we move on to Poe, Aang and Toph's son, who is causing trouble. Ling, his twin sister, stops him and these two also have an argument before Ling buries him up to his neck in the ground and walks off. Then we get to see Miracle, Sokka and Azula's daughter, as she interacts with two children in the North Pole in a filler scene...which leads to another flashback sequence of the treatment Lilith and Kuzon received in the Water Tribes due to their unorthodox parentage. ** It's the (thankfully unfinished) sequel to "How I Became Yours". Need I type more? Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' *"Brave Heart, Clara" - rated T. March 14, 2016. ** There's a shift in time and Clara ends up in the timestream of the fifth Doctor. Between trying to stop the Master from gaining control of Galifrey and getting Clara back home, romance happens between the Timelord and Clara. But at the end of it all, does Clara really want to leave him and go back home? 5/clara ** So she gets to the Doctor's past because time shenanigans from Eleven's piloting? That ''almost seems plausible for the Whoniverse, but then Eleven would be there reacting to Five as well. (Also, when did the Master ever want control of Gallifrey?)'' * "The Secret Life" - no rating. October 14, 2016. (Part one of a trilogy.) ** Katrina the Doctors long lost daughter is left on earth, just found out she was a timelord and then the suprise of being the Doctors daughter. she struggles with her painful life and the fact that she's stuck on earth without the Doctor, trying to find answers and longing for her newly discovered dad. she wonders about how much he cares knowing that he does but needing evidence when her whole life doesn't make sense. she hides the secret from everyone she knows. wishing somehow they would find out who she really is or for someone to believe her. this Is the story of katrinas life. ** The author of the trilogy supposedly based the story on her own life. In addition, she has a cult-like inner circle, some members of which are mentioned in the trilogy under aliases. I was a part of this group for a little over a year, and still keep in touch with two others who got out. She seems to believe her own story, and she has manipulated several others into believing it too, including me for a while. ** The trilogy incorporates details from several other franchises including ''BBC Sherlock, Welcome to Night Vale, Sailor Moon, and Warrior Cats ''(though they only have bit parts, not enough to be called a true crossover by any means) in addition to references to several real-world conspiracy theories including HAARP and chemtrails. ** Also, it's worth noting that the author has a horrible grasp of spelling and grammar, and tends to (especially in the later installments) bold and italicize literally every. Other. Sentence. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * "My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic" - no rating. March 14, 2016. ** eatpraylove's note: Not a ''Star Trek crossover. In fact, it's suspiciously similar to Dakari-King Mykan's most infamous story linked below...'' * "My Little Unicorn: Magic is Believing" - Everyone (Fimfiction). Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** "Venture into a whole new world where whole new winged unicorns, not alicorns, face off against evil forces unlike anything on FIM. New characters, newer plot, songs too. This is my world." - The description posted on FFNet. This was posted here after it got many hurtful reviews on FFNet, in the hopes of getting a nicer audience. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! ** Key phrase here being "unlike anything on FIM." Indeed, arguably this is the opposite of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even better, he drags his "world" into Equestria later. ** Note: The link is to an author given permission to rehost it. * "my love rainbowdash" - Teen (Fimfiction rating). Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** this is a story that i just decided to write and i think i made the first chapter tarable but i am going to keep writing and i hope you guys like also i got a editor to start editing my storys and he will fix them plaese dont make to much hate on me ** Takes place during Rainbow Dash's backstory. Minis and grammatical errors abound. Bring extra punctuation just in case. * "shine in the world of Equestria" and its remake - both K rated. May 16, 2016. ** A human name Shine and somehow she in the world of Equestria. Her whole life changes in just one day. Also she meets three ponies Starlight, Lillian and Rose. Shine, Rose and Starlight made a group together (Ch.8) and Lillian wants Shine to be her only friend. ** As far as I can tell, "human" refers to the ''Equestria Girls-verse humans and the story is worse than the technical writing. Special mention goes to the "remake," which has the Sue singing the Hatsune Miku song "World Is Mine." No, I am not kidding.'' Once Upon a Time * "The Plot" - T rated. January 3, 2015. ** The Royals are kidnapped by the Evils and held hostage for an evil plan to take over. I suck at summaries. Plz R&R NO FLAMES! first Once fic. AU, ooc sort of, Rated T cuz idk ** There's an entire chapter with no line breaks. Can't speak for the OOCness since I don't watch the show, but that sort of error is never OK, ever. Star Trek * "It's not a blender it's a coffeemaker!" - (TNG) T rated. Returned from Claimed 26 August, 2015. ** Syan is an Elvic healer needed for a long mission, but when her innocent flirting lands her a husband she fights with her family that she didn't marry a blenderDataOC * "Red Dragon" and "What is There To Do in Space?" - (TNG) T rated. NSFW Returned from Claimed 26 August, 2015. ** Kunsei, a young Commander, has a tortured past aboard the U.S.S Malinche. Now on the Enterprise, she is determined to prove her new reputation to the captain who treated her so badly, until everything goes wrong. ** Data and new Transfer, Commander Kunsei, decide to take a break from the usual duties of the Enterprise. ** Fifteen-year-old commander. In a relationship with Data for no discernible reason (The second fic is smut). Can shapeshift into a dragon and gets cybernetic implants. Has a tortured past. No scene breaks, and some really random Picard/Riker slash. DEFEATS THE BORG QUEEN. I'll stop now. The Secret Show * "LIFE'S LITTLE JOY" - K+ rated. November 27, 2016. ** Victor and Anita get blessed with a surprise. ** Six chapters of them acting OOC until Anita gives birth to twins. It's possible that the author might actually be a troll, but unfortunately, that doesn't make this story any better since it's plagued with spelling and grammatical errors all around. It also has two prequels and a sequel, which are all just as bad. * "SNEAKY AGENT" - K rated. November 27, 2016. ** An Agent gets temporarily replaced, both Victor and Anita don't like the replacement who seems to be acting very suspiciously VXA ** Alphonse is a Designated Bastard (which is par for the course in these fanfics) who kidnaps the OTP's babies and tries to kill Anita because she chose Victor over him over a year prior. Everyone acts terminally out of character and passes the Idiot Ball around in the name of plot progression. Sequel to the above and, thankfully, last in the series. Theatre William Shakespeare * "An Enigma of Ye Minds" - T rated - added 26 Aug 2015. ** Shakespeare decides to write a play while he is drunk. Just a bunch of stupid OC's. Disclaimer: Everything, owned by someone else, is not owned by me. ** Incomprehensible plotless nonsense with multiple F-words and terrible SPaG. Even when drunk, Shakespeare could still write better than this. (Note: Written in second-person informal singular, so the mission will require a custom "thou" crash dummy.) Video Games Halo * "Halo: The True Meaning of Christmas" - T rated, although even that is overstating things. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** The Arbiter and the Elites experience Christmas for the first time. Arbiter and Miranda pairing. This fanfic was co-written with Doctor Anthony. Read and Review. From us both we wish you a very Merry Christmas. ** Sappy, crappy, and mercifully short. Kid Icarus * "Mirrored for Life" - T rated. (Reestablished March 14, 2016.) ** My first story. About two female angels who escape from their mistress and get separated by a fire. One seeks her sister, the other seeks revenge. Will they achieve what they want? Or need help from others? ** SkarmorySilver's note: Confusing, stupid, and over 20 chapters long. Contains rapid-fire shifting between P.O.V.s, improper use of apostrophes, and at least one mini-Monoeye. Legacy of Kain * "Black Hearts" - T rated. Returned from Claimed January 30, 2015. ** A retelling of Raziel's story. However, a new character is introduced, giving Raziel a romantic twist. ** It starts out with a blatant Mary Sue, but then devolves into straight copy-paste of the script where the romantic interest barely gets any lines, and half of those are stolen. The Legend of Zelda * "The King's Bride" - T rated. March 15, 2015. ** For centuries, it has been tradition among the Gerudo for the newly crowned King to capture a maiden to be his wife. When his father dies, Link sets his eyes on the Princess of Hyrule, who's completely unwilling to comply. Will he convince her to be the Gerudo King's Bride, or will he realize he's bitten off more than he can chew? Zelink AU. A retelling of Beauty and the Beast. * "Heroine of Termina" - T rated. March 14, 2016. ** When Christine drowns to what she thinks is her death, she finds herself in Termina, where she is fated to go on a journey with a certain green-garbed Hero of Time and sassy fairy companion over the course of three days. During her adventure, she learns she is destined to save the world, what it truly means to be a hero, and how friendship turns into true love. ** eatpraylove's comment: Proof that good English doesn't always translate to an original story. Overwatch * "Here in a Flash" - K+ rated. September 5, 2016. ** Yeah, hes a man who was granted with the ability to go at speeds no normal man could go. OCxTracer ** eatpraylove's comment: Clearly this gentleman didn't pay attention in English class, either. I'll leave the character-related stuff to people who actually know ''Overwatch.'' Pokémon * "All is Fair in Love and War" - T rated. January 20, 2017. ** Princess Dawn has a target on her back and being with a fugitive isn't the ideal place for her, but when the ones who were suppose to be on her side are against her she has to do whatever to survive. "Things were never suppose to happen like this. This wasn't how things were suppose to end. I have to protect Dawn at all costs...I can't fail." ** Found this back when it was called "Assassination." It hasn't improved much. * "A twist of fate" - T rated. December 27, 2014. ** Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale. ** eatpraylove's comment: Rainbow elementals? Red/makeup organizations? '''A (mini-)legendary having children, and Sue children at that? '''This isn't Pokémon anymore, and now I'm angry. '' * "May and Buster the Teddiursa in 'Adopting a Cute Bear Cub'" - M rated. June 11, 2015. (link goes to a spork) ** May, who is 18, adopts a young Teddiursa named Buster to do... Things with. They end up frickle fracking. ** ''May isn't even close to her proper character. Who asks for the youngest when they want to do stuff with them? No one should, especially not May. I do not recommend this to anyone who doesn't like bestiality. * "Pokemon Advanced Diamond XY League of Ultimate Legends" - K+ rated. December 27, 2014. ** After end of his (XY)league Ash K/Satoshi travels for the ultimate league which is the zino league with some of his old friends and some new friends and advance shipping started during the so see how strong his Pokemon's become especially Pikachu who turns to be the most strongest with its huge number of moves. This whole adventure will be kept on going until the league ** eatpraylove's comment: It only gets worse, folks. Scriptfic with literally no descriptions at all, mini-Missingno all over the place, and the same horrible English alongside other stupidity I didn't have the heart to uncover. (The author's profile says they're Bangladeshi, which might explain the horrible English but does not excuse posting it.) * "Rectified Anonymity A.K.A The Pokemon Story" - M rated, NSFW. June 12, 2015. (link goes to a spork) ** It concerns the adventures of a young Pokémon trainer named David, who finds himself miles away from home in the middle of a massive rainstorm. His umbrella broken and his spirits flagging, he calls out his Gardevoir to keep him company. The story then becomes very disturbing, very, very quickly. ** Some have said that it rivals "Agony in Pink" and "Chibi Usa's Seventh Birthday" in terms of violence, shock, and brutality. Personally I don't think it rivals them, but it's pretty dang close to. ** Not for the faint of heart! Involves rape, suicide, Gardevoir, fatherxdaughter and many more disturbing themes. Luckily it's not long. Sonic the Hedgehog * "Darkened Sun" - M rated. October 14, 2016. ** When a cure for a cancer-like disease doesn't work, its creator goes nuts and takes revenge on the people of Station Square. Note: AU, char death, zombies. ** Just your average boring zombie apocalypse fic that could have been done with original characters mostly but instead has StH characters filling the standard roles. Also, '''what 7 and 12-and-a-half-year-olds don't know what death is!?' ''Spore * "Grox and Kisses" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'-Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. New chapter is out! Spyro the Dragon series * "Framed" - T rated. March 14, 2016. ** in the time where crime is at it's peak criminals have started Framing innocent citizens for the crime but Spyro tries to change this, will he succeed or will he get framed. Rated A for Awesome OCs now being accepted. format on chapter 3 inspired by Attack On Titan ** I think this is supposed to be a modern AU? All I see is terribad English and the ultimate red flag, "OCs now being accepted". World of Warcraft * "The Island" - rated T. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Deathwing, the Aspect of Death, and Alexstrasza, the Aspect of life, have been stranded on a mysterious island after a group of adventures attacked N'Zath during a conflict between the two. Now they must survive together, and survive the emotions the have ** You heard that right, ladies and gentlemen. Two of the most powerful beings in the World (of Warcraft), an Old God, and geographical aberrations. How can one pair of agents hope to overcome all of that? Answer: they can't. This will be a multi-department operation. Web Originals Homestuck * "teh onley oen" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** namd 4 teh song by evinessince!11 mistey sparkl is a normle trol...or so se tinks...ten se meats sollex capper!1 ** "mistey sparkl" has blood that changes color depending on her mood. Also, the author is incapable of spelling her name right... or anything else, for that matter. Slender Man Mythos * "The Thing Called Slenderman" - Not rated. (Reestablished March 14, 2016.) ** As Tera thought the Slenderman was just a game monster, she and her encounter him faces to no-face. The characters and setting are changed to protect the identites of me and my friends.WARNING; about a couple pages are sexual so don't freak out. ** Bad grammar, spelling mistakes, and pointing out every unnecessary detail, as usual for creepypasta badfic. Category:Lists Category:Badfic